Turning Back The Clock
by romanticangel92
Summary: It's been three years since Rory graduated from Yale and turned down Logan's proposal. Now she's back in Stars Hollow to visit her mom and grandparents when she is unexpectedly blindsided at Friday night dinner by an unexpected guest - Logan. Sparks fly between the two exes and it's as if no time had passed at all but can they mend what was broken when Rory said no? ROGAN
1. Stars Hollow

**Hi! This is my first forey into Gilmore Girls fanfiction so I'm pretty nervous about posting this. I am a huge Rogan fan, always have been and recently found myself in the mood to try to write a post series reunion fic for them after re-watching season 5. I hope those of you who love Gilmore Girls and Rogan as much as I do will like this :)**

**This was edited/beta'd by CreativeAngel89.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Stars Hollow had not changed a single bit since she had lived there, Rory noted as she drove through the small town on the dreary, Friday afternoon. She had been living in New York for the past year and a half since her time on the Obama campaign trail had ended but she still made treks back home to New England to visit her mother and grandparents. She liked to spend the weekends with her mother and the usual Friday evening dinners at her grandparents. That was a tradition that time and distance wouldn't change if Emily Gilmore could help it and she was the master of guilt trips, especially when it came to her only daughter and grandchild.

However things had changed a lot in the last couple of years for Rory. Although she was still as close as ever with her mother, Lorelai had finally managed to tie the knot with Luke Danes and they were currently expecting their first child together. Rory was thrilled for her mother, believing fully that if anyone deserved a fairytale ending it was her. Despite the fact her grandparents still didn't fully approve of Luke, they had come around to him and especially now they were about to be grandparents again they tried to have a more cordial relationship with him. Emily still slipped out a snotty, backhanded compliment now and again but it was becoming less often.

Rory waved as she drove past Miss Patty's dance studio and saw the woman herself standing outside talking with Barbette. She could only assume that they were catching up on the latest town gossip since they were the ruling queens of the gossip mill. Anything you didn't want getting out you could be sure would be out there within seconds if Barbette or Miss Patty caught wind of it. Rory still remembered the time that Mr Anderson was literally caught with his pants down and the town had blown up in outrage over the whole event. Lorelai and Rory had been amused for weeks by the two women's exaggerated details of the incident. Mr Anderson had left town shortly afterwards and never returned.

As soon as the Yale Alumni caught sight of the familiar Luke's Diner sign, Rory grinned and pulled up on the street corner. Every visit began the same with a trip to the beloved diner that her step-dad had owned and had run for as long as Rory could remember. It was how he and her mother had met and after many years, friendship finally blossomed into romance. It was the stuff great love stories were made of, Rory mused as she got out of the car. Her mother would no doubt have a witty quip to go along with that thought if she had spoken it out loud to her.

Rory locked her car and felt the cool winter chill on her face as she made her way towards the diner. As soon as she entered, the members of the town that were already inside and eating, immediately waved to her and began to greet her. Even in her twenties she was still somewhat of a national treasure to these people which was somewhat embarrassing but also endearing at the same time. It seemed that the sudden chimes of "Hi, Rory!" "Rory, your back". "Good to see you girl", had caught Luke's attention as he popped up from behind the stove almost instantly.

"Hey kid, it's good to see you. What can I get for you? Anything you want is on the house".

"I'd love a burger and my usual cup if you'd please kind sir" Rory smiled as she slipped onto one of the bar stools at the front counter. Luke rolled his eyes at her request, his exasperation with the Gilmore girls love of all things caffeine and sugar well known. "So how's mom doing?"

"Your mom's your mom".

Rory gave him a sympathetic glance, remembering the last conversation she'd had over the phone with her mom who had been angrily ranting about the way Luke was hiding the 'real' stuff from her and replacing it with decaf. "Still giving you a hard time about the coffee, then?"

"Yes and she still declines anything that hasn't come out of a plastic container".

"That's Lorelai Gilmore for you".

As if she had been summoned telepathically, the doors to the dinning establishment opened and the woman herself breezed inside dressed as though it was ninety degrees outside instead of the middle of winter.

"Ah there she is flesh of my flesh, bone of my bone, blood of my blood! Let's see… what other disgusting body part can I think of?"

"Did you come out here without a coat on? Don't tell me you left the house like that without a coat on!" Luke growled, stepping out from behind the counter and marching towards his wife.

"Okay I won't tell you that".

"Are you crazy? You could catch your death or even worse, the baby could be born with a deformity because you were waltzing out of the house in the freezing cold with nothing but a sweater and a skirt on"

Rory found herself smiling at the familiar banter between her mother and Luke. It was things like this that she missed about being so far away from home.

"I'm gonna go grab you a jacket. Wait there", Luke said sternly, pointing at the stool next to Rory's.

"Ooh bossy, I like it", his wife winked at him, immediately causing him to roll his eyes.

"Oh jeez, Rory make sure your mom doesn't strain herself trying to get to the coffee pot. I've made sure it's out of her reach".

"You got it, Luke".

"Hey traitor!" gasped Lorelai, placing a hand on her heart in mock shock as her husband disappeared to retrieve one of his spare coats.

Rory smiled at her mother, amused at her familiar antics. "So, what's new in town?"

"Well…you'll never guess what Taylor's been up to now", her mother grinned with a highly amused glint in her eyes. "He's been ranting about the levels of tourism being disappointingly low this year or something along those lines and decided that what this town really needs is another festival".

"Is this going to be like the Pumpkin festival of ninety eight?" Rory wrinkled her nose as she recalled that particular event. "I don't think the town will be too thrilled to go through that particular theme again especially when we all still remember what happened to Paula Franco's stall after her ex-husband and younger brother drank too much of the spiked pumpkin juice and decided to go at it there and then". Rory grimaced at the memory of him leaving her for the young middle school teacher. The scandal was still fresh in everyone's mind.

"This year he thinks that the festival that Stars Hollow never knew it wanted or needed is a snowflake festival".

"How do you have a snowflake festival?"

"I don't know. I assumed that he planned on inventing some sort of machine that can affect the weather, causing it to snow here in Stars Hollow even if it isn't anywhere else, going outside and collecting the snowflakes and freezing them before putting them on display in his festival which I plan on protesting about if he does do that because hey! The snowflakes have rights; the snowflakes deserve to be free. After all they don't have very long life spans .They should get to make the most of their precious little time on this Earth by flying free".

"You're nuts" Rory stared at her mother. "Truly insane".

"But I'm not yet certified".

"Hang in there; I'm sure the government are just about ready to send off your certificate".

"Here put this on." Luke's voice suddenly interrupted their conversation as he passed Lorelai one of his spare navy parkas, which she reluctantly put on after being subjected to a withering look for a moment. Her flannel-loving husband then turned to her daughter with a slightly warmer look. "So Rory how long are you staying?"

"A whole week this time", smiled Rory before sipping her coffee whilst ignoring the narrow eyed look of envy her mother was shooting at her. "It sure is good to be back in Stars Hollow. You miss the people when you live in a big place like New York".

Rory proceeded to have her burger and coffee while she caught her mom and Luke up on what had been going on in her life recently. She mentioned that she'd interviewed an up and coming young politician and had a few galas coming up that she was covering. Rory left out the parts about her love life or lack thereof. Her mother had been encouraging her to throw herself out there but Rory hadn't felt a particular desire to date, especially not after her last relationship had ended! Since then, the only attempt she had made to go out with someone of the opposite sex had ended up with her heel crushing his foot after he had made unwanted advances.

It was for this reason that she dreaded seeing her grandparents because she just knew that her grandmother was chomping at the bit to set her up with some society, high flyer which was the last thing she wanted. The last person she had been with had been one of those high flyers and she had been doing all she could to avoid any reminders of him. It had been three years but the memory of Logan Huntzberger walking away from her still hurt like a bare foot on Lego pieces.


	2. Friday Night Dinner

**Thank you all for the reviews for chapter one. Please keep them coming, I love hearing what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

After lunch with her mother at Lukes, Rory drove home to her childhood home where her bedroom had not been touched despite the fact that she didn't live there anymore. The quaint home had been extended since she had moved out to make room for Luke and Lorelai's growing family including her mother's dog Paul Anka. She parked her Volvo outside in the driveway before getting out and retrieving her things from her boot. She entered the house and felt any tension that she had subconsciously brought with her from New York drain away. It really was true what they said about home being where the heart is. She was glad that her mother hadn't ended up selling the place with all the memories they had made here.

Rory was unpacking her overnight bag in her bedroom when her cell phone suddenly began blasting out 'New York, New York' by Frank Sinatra. She quickly grabbed her iPhone from her handbag and touched the screen to answer. "Hello?"

"Rory?" Immediately she recognised the sound of her grandmother's voice. "This is your grandmother speaking".

"Yes Grandma".

"I was just calling to make sure that you will still be attending dinner this evening since you don't always make it. Honestly, it feels like we barely even see you anymore now that you're a big city girl". Rory opened her mouth to speak but her grandmother continued with her tirade. "And I hardly think its fair that you seem to make more of an effort to see Lorelai as often as you can but me and your grandfather are a mere afterthought to you now".

"I can assure you grandma that you are most definitely not an afterthought", Rory said patiently as slumped down on her bed since she knew she could be here for quite a while knowing the older Gilmore matriarch.

"Oh good so I take it that this means you will be at dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I'm in Stars Hollow as we speak"

"Well I just wanted to warn you that I've invited a guest to tonight's dinner so it would be best if you wore something a bit more formal than usual. Perhaps you have a lovely dress you could wear? Perhaps the purple Chanel number I gave you for your birthday?"

Rory inwardly wondered how much more formal Friday night dinner could possibly get without venturing into a 'ball' or 'gala' territory.

"Okay should I pass on the message to mom?"

"I'm sure your mother will wear whatever she pleases", Emily let out a long-suffering sigh. She and her daughter had always found it difficult to see eye to eye especially when it concerned matters to do with Rory. She always somehow ended up getting stuck in the middle with her Grandfather trying to play mediator. "She never listens to anything I have to say anyway. If I told her to dress nicely she'd probably turn up in that horrid t-shirt again just to spite me".

Rory replayed the memory of her mother showing up to dinner one time dressed in a t-shirt with a rhinestone penis on it and had to choke back the giggles that wanted to erupt from her throat.

"I'll make sure she doesn't, grandma"

"Well I better go if I want to make sure everything is ready for this evening. I know I can't trust the maid to get it done".

Rory said goodbye to her grandmother and proceeded to finish the rest of her unpacking. She was grateful that she had brought a pretty white chiffon dress with her for dinner that evening and matching shoes. The dress had been a treat after her article made the front page a few months ago and she thought it would be perfect for dinner with her snobbish grandparents.

Just as she was putting a pair of jumpers away into her wardrobe, she heard the front door open just a moment before her mother's voice came bellowing through the halls. "Hey kid, I'm home. I took the rest of the day off from the inn so I'm all yours. How about we watch some good old reruns of the Golden Girls? I've got my favourite buddies Ben and Jerry in the freezer and I can put some popcorn in the microwave".

"I'd love to mom but I'm unpacking. Plus grandma just called me", Rory called back to her mother who quickly appeared in her daughter's doorway with a look of fake horror on her face.

"What did _she _want?"

"She just wanted to let me know that dinner tonight requires formal attire".

"When does it _not_?"

"Well it's more formal tonight than usual".

"Is she holding a ball in your honour because that totally wouldn't surprise me?"

"She is not holding a ball in my honour", Rory retorted with a long suffering sigh. "She just told me that she's invited a guest over and wants us – well me, she said she doesn't expect anything from you because you'll probably just turn around and do the opposite anyway – to look better than usual".

Lorelai seemed to ignore the comment about her in favour of giving her daughter a sympathetic look. "Oh no, you do know what 'inviting a guest' is code for, right?"

Rory just blinked at her mother. "Come on kid, you've known my mother for long enough now. She means that she has invited some high society pretty boy over to try and seduce you into marrying him. This has Emily Gilmore matchmaking all over it. Mark my words she is picking out bouquets and booking the photographer as we speak"

"She is not. I think you're being a bit paranoid".

"I recall a similar conversation right before she lured you to a party full of young Yale meat, young MALE Yale meat".

"That was years ago", Rory pointed out whilst trying to block out the memory of Logan putting his arm around her and rescuing her from the creep that was clearly interested in more than just conversation. Then he came to her aid later on after Dean had dumped her right in front of him and his friends. She shook the memories from her mind knowing her mother would pick up on it right away if she sensed that there was something up with her only daughter. "I think grandma knows better than to try to set me up with one of her friends son's now".

"Ha! That's a good one. I almost thought you were being serious about my mother knowing better".

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother as she finally finished unpacking the last of her clothes and helping prepare the treats for their regular TV marathon. They would only be able to watch so much until they had to get ready for dinner with the Gilmores.

"Hey I wonder if mom and dad would mind if we decided to blow them off in favour of watching Golden Girls all night"

"I think they would very much mind if we did that. We'd never hear the end of it and grandma would blame you and then makes us attend a society event as punishment".

"Damn, your right".

"I always am".

"Don't be smug".

The rest of the afternoon went by in a flash as they commented and exchanged snappy retorts and pop culture references during their marathon of the old TV show. They decided against eating ice-cream out of respect for Emily Gilmore. The memory of being forced to eat the carrots after having skewers with Rory's grandfather echoed painfully in their minds. Instead they had a bowl of marshmallows and potato chips which they had polished off (Lorelai did most of the eating since she was hungrier and pregnant) by the time six o clock rolled around and they had to get ready for Friday night dinner.

"What do you think of the purple dress?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they stood in her room looking for an appropriate outfit for the older Gilmore woman to wear. Since she was six months pregnant, her choices were decidedly narrower than they had been a few months ago. It didn't help that her mother had randomly declared this dinner more formal than the others. While she was definitely tempted to turn up in jeans and a penis t-shirt, she had already agreed not to actively try and antagonise her mother as they were trying to have a better relationship.

Rory inspected the clingy purple dress and imagined what her grandmother would say if she allowed Lorelai to turn up in it. She wondered if she should be diplomatic in her response to her mother or just tell it straight. She decided the latter. "I don't think the girls would stay confined in that dress. When did you buy it exactly?"

"A few months ago", her mother's eyes widened in realisation at what her daughter was getting at and then she immediately smirked. "You're right, definitely not the purple dress. I don't think Richard Gilmore would appreciate his daughter turning up to dinner with her girls making an unexpected surprise guest appearance".

"Ooh, this one is nice". Rory picked up a silver floral satin dress from the small pile of maternity dresses that her mother had picked up over the last few months. "You should definitely wear this".

"Well at least now I know what I'm wearing. So kid do you have a something to wear, perhaps a wedding dress?"

Rory rolled her blue eyes at her mother's quip. "Cut it out. Grandma is not setting me up with anyone and even if she does I'm not going to date them so she'll be left disappointed".

"I bet my dad's already paid the dowry and everything".

"I'm leaving to get changed now".

Rory left her mother's bedroom and made her way back down into her own. She pulled out the white dress that she had selected earlier and put it on, matching it with a diamond heart necklace that her grandparents had given her for her previous birthday. She pulled her thick brown hair into a loose bun and swept her bangs to one side. She applied minimal make up and met her mother back in the foyer since she had offered to drive them up in her car knowing her mother was finding it increasingly uncomfortable trying to fit behind the wheel these days.

"So what's Luke doing while you're at dinner?" Rory asked her mother as she drove; knowing that occasionally Luke would come with her to dinner but more often than not selected to stay away. Remembering how her grandparents used to treat him, she couldn't say she blamed him. "I would have thought he might have come tonight".

"He's gone up to visit April. He had to cancel on her the other week and there was no way he was missing out on seeing her this week for my parents".

Suddenly Rory blurted out "Do you really think that I'm about to walk into a set up?" taking her mother off guard. She eyed her daughter with concern wondering why she was suddenly so worried about it.

"Possibly, I mean I could be wrong and the special guest could turn out to be Donald Trump or somebody but I'm usually right when it comes to those two".

"Well at least we're only here for a few hours so it's not like they could expect anything serious to happen, right?"

"Right..."

Rory then switched the conversation on to other lighter topics such as Lorelai's latest craving (It was caramel covered apples of course) and how Luke was being grossly unfair by not allowing her to have chocolate covered fries as a meal. Sooner than she realised she found herself pulling up in front of the familiar large mansion that was her grandparent's home. Rory was surprised when she spotted an unfamiliar black Porsche parked out front already. For some reason the car reminded her of Logan and her stomach suddenly clenched uncomfortably.

"Are you alright, babe?"

"I'm...okay" Rory told her mother as she undid her seatbelt. The mother-daughter duo got out of the car and made their way to the front door. Rory tried not to tense up as her mother rung the doorbell.

"You know if you want I can help you escape", Lorelai offered casually. "You could collapse and I could fake cry that you were suffering some sort of severe reaction because you've developed a sudden and serious allergy to the stench of wealth". Rory stared at her mother as her face lit up whilst she amused herself coming up with all sorts of ridiculous excuses to get Rory out of the dinner. "Or maybe you could go hide in the bush and I'll say that you couldn't make it after all because you suddenly remembered you had a meeting with the president and you just couldn't skip it".

Rory gazed at her mother incredulously. "Really mom? The president?"

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond when the door opened up and they were greeted by the Gilmore's latest maid. She was a mousey looking woman who was barely above 4'11. She looked at them with wide green eyes. "How may I help you?"

"We're here for dinner"

Immediately the nervous woman hurried to take their coats and ushered them through the foyer into the living room. As they drew near, the sounds of conversation drafted in from the room and Rory knew that their mystery guest was already here and must be the owner of the Porsche outside. She didn't know exactly what to expect when she stepped into the living room but it definitely wasn't what she got. Her grandmother sat on one of the wing backed chairs as her grandfather poured drinks at the bar. Sitting across from Emily was an extremely well dressed blonde.

As soon as he caught sight of Rory, he stood up with a large smile stretching his lips. Emily glanced over at them and immediately waved the women over to her. "Rory, Lorelai I'm so happy that you made it".

"Mom what's going on?" Lorelai demanded turning to give her mother a frosty look while her daughter continued staring at their guest.

"Hello Ace", were the first words that Rory had heard spoken from Logan Huntzberger in three years.

.


	3. Hey Ace

**Thanks as always for the kind reviews, I was surprise by the amount I got for the last chapter so thanks!. Sorry this took a bit longer but I send it off to get edited and since we've both been having computer problems (me and my beta) you can see how this has created a bit of a wait. My laptop blew the other night, I lost chapter 4 that I had finished writing! so now I have had to rewrite it but I'm almost done. Anyway hope you enjoy this one in the meantime!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

He hadn't changed a bit, Rory thought as she scrutinized her former boyfriend. He was as handsome as ever with neatly styled blonde hair and wearing an expensive looking, black blazer, slacks and dress shirt with no tie. Only Logan could pull something like that off and make it look formal enough to wear for a dinner with Emily Gilmore. He also had a few days worth of stubble which only made him look sexier. Her stomach clenched tightly as she noticed that he had not taken his eyes off her since the moment that she had stepped into the room. His smile had dimmed slightly but his hazel eyes were no less intense and with them locked on her she felt as if she was about to melt. Maybe he was wishing for it, after all they hadn't parted on exactly good terms the last time she had seen him.

It took a few more moments of silence before Rory realised that she had yet to speak, that anyone had yet to speak. Emily had blatantly ignored her daughter's question and continued to look between Logan and Rory with a gleam of something in her eyes. Perhaps her mother was right, maybe this was a set up but Rory was sure that her grandmother was more than likely going to be disappointed with the results. It's not as if Logan could possibly even think about wanting to start something up again after what happened between the two of them. Finally Rory mustered up her courage and unfroze herself long enough to respond to his greeting.

"Logan, you're here".

She could have slapped herself for the lame and so-not-cool response but it was too late to take it back. She felt her mother's eyes on the back of her neck but she refused to glance back at her knowing that Lorelai Gilmore could read her better than a book. Her grandmother, however, could see the open expression of surprise on Rory's face and seemed to be taking it as a positive thing. Why did her grandmother possibly think that this was a good idea, especially since she knew the way that Rory had left things with Logan three years ago?

"I am. It's great to see you Ace, you look really good".

Of course Emily had to put her two cents in which may have been a good thing for once since Rory felt the tension in the room growing increasingly more awkward. "You know Logan, Rory's been working for the New York Daily News. Isn't that wonderful?"

"I heard", Logan responded and his smile grew once again. "Congratulations, I always knew you were going to make it".

Rory looked at him in confusion. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I kept up with your career after I went to California", he answered seriously. "I read every single article that you wrote whilst you were on the Obama trail and then when you left for New York".

"Oh that's sweet", Emily cooed. "Isn't that sweet, Richard?"

"The sweetest", her grandfather replied from the bar.

"Why are you two both standing? Come over here and take a seat, dinner should be ready shortly", her grandmother ordered the two women after only just realising that they hadn't sat down yet. Richard asked what drinks they would like and both Rory and Lorelai decided on club sodas, especially since Lorelai was pregnant and couldn't drink anything alcoholic – Rory decided to show some sorority which she knew her mom would greatly appreciate. Richard made their drinks as the two women took their seats next to Emily with Rory tucked in the middle.

Emily turned to give Logan a seemingly innocent smile but Lorelai knew better than that. It was her 'I'm about to make things extremely uncomfortable' face. "So Logan do you have a special someone in your life?"

Rory's eyes flickered to the floor. She didn't know how she would feel if he said he did. She knew that it was unlikely that he was still single after all this time and it wasn't as if she could hold it against him if he wasn't.

"Mom, don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Lorelai butted in giving her mother a pointed look at Rory.

"Oh nonsense, I just wanted to catch up on the boy's life. His parents haven't exactly been forthcoming", Emily explained. Lorelai was about to grumble under her breath but held her tongue.

"To answer your question Emily, no there's nobody special in my life", Logan responded ignoring the moment between mother and daughter. Rory's eyes flickered back up to stare directly at Logan who was looking at her directly as he answered the inquiry. "I haven't had much time for dating what with the business and now the move to our New York office which we've just opened".

Rory started in surprise. "You've moved to New York?!"

"Business really took off in California", he told her. "And about ten months ago we decided to open an office in Manhattan and I moved over here about three months ago to oversee the whole thing".

"It's so wonderful to hear you'll be so close to Rory", Emily beamed as Richard settled next to Logan on the other loveseat. "We've been so worried about her living in the big city on her own with no one she knows".

"Yes, we've read some atrocious reports of crime rising in New York", Richard added. "Gun fights, muggings, bomb scares, robberies..."

"I doubt Logan and Rory being in the same city will suddenly affect the crime rate, dad", Lorelai retorted, to which Richard responded with a glare. It was obvious what they were really doing. They wanted their precious granddaughter back with the only boy that they had ever approved of. Rory was getting older now and Emily was probably growing increasingly desperate to see her granddaughter married off to someone whose ancestors came over on the Mayflower, unlike their daughter's choice of partner...

"I simply meant that now Rory will have somebody to keep an eye on her".

"She doesn't need babysitting".

"So Logan" Richard spoke, ignoring his daughter's previous comment. "How long are you here before you return to the city?"

"Only a few days", Logan answered him. "I just came home to visit with my parents and sister. Grandfather Ellis isn't doing too well".

Emily frowned at him sympathetically. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that".

"Will he be alright?" Rory asked, remembering the old man only too well from the few times she had met him. The first time she had met him he had been rude and very disapproving of her. She didn't have any fond feelings for him but he was still Logan's family and she didn't wish him any harm.

Logan's dark eyes flickered back to the youngest Gilmore as he responded to her. "It's all touch and go at the moment but he's tough".

"Well I hope that he gets better".

"Mr and Mrs Gilmore", the meek maid returned to the room, her eyes darting at the couple nervously. "Dinner is ready now".

"Thank you Charlene", Emily said before leading the group into the dining room. As always Emily and Richard sat at each end of the table while Lorelai and Rory sat beside each other with Logan on his own opposite them.

Rory tried to resist the urge to gaze across the table at him as she ate the scallops that the Gilmores chief had cooked up for the group. Instead she looked at her mother who was gazing at her plate in disgust.

Of course Emily Gilmore picked up on her daughter's mood right away and stared at her in disapproval. "Is something wrong with the food, Lorelai?"

"Oh it's nothing", her mother responded forcing a smile on her face. "It's just that seafood doesn't seem to agree with the baby these days".

"Would you like our chief to make you something else?"

"No, it's fine. I'm not really that hungry anyway".

Rory eyed her mother suspiciously and realised that she must be angry with her grandmother for the set up. She couldn't blame her mother since she was pretty annoyed herself but she had to admit that she was glad to see Logan again. She didn't think she would ever be able to face him after the last time but now she knew she could even if she had to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered every time his gaze landed on her.

"Congratulations by the way", Logan smiled over at Lorelai. "When's your due date?"

"Thanks, Logan and not until March".

"You must be pretty excited", Rory was surprised when he suddenly turned to her. He gave her one of his disarming smiles and she felt her lips twitch upwards in response. She felt annoyed that she didn't seem to have any control over her bodily responses to the blonde even after all of this time.

"I really am. I can't wait to have a baby brother or sister to spoil".

"I know what you mean. When Honour had my nephew James last year I was pretty thrilled".

Rory's blue eyes lit up with surprise. "Honour had a baby?"

"Yeah".

"Well give her my belated congratulations".

"You should come visit her sometime. She would love to see you. I think she misses you more than she does me sometimes", he joked while Rory felt a nagging doubt that Honour would want her around. Surely she must be angry with her for the way she'd rejected him?

"Well isn't this nice", Emily smiled way too smugly for Rory's liking. "Planning visits to the family. It's almost as if you're still a couple. You did make such a beautiful pair".

"Yeah well that was a few years ago now, Mom, or did you forget?" Lorelai spoke up, glaring daggers at her mother's not so subtle hints that she would like them to reunite.

"We remember, Lorelai, your mother's just feeling nostalgic". Richard gave his daughter a warning look which she promptly ignored of course.

"Well I think-"

"So Logan did you...did you like California?" Rory quickly cut in before her mother could make the tension in the room even worse.

Logan seemed to pick up on what Rory was doing and was quick to answer. "It was good but it never really felt like home to me. I always felt like it was missing something", Rory felt her breath hitch in her throat as his eyes met hers. "I have to say that I'm really glad to be back here and in the city. It feels like that's where I'm meant to be".

"That's great. I'm really happy for you and all your success, Logan. Your parents must be proud".

"They're the same as always", Logan's tone was slightly sour when he referred to the older Huntzbergers but only Rory seemed to notice it. "But thanks, Ace".

The rest of the dinner passed quickly which Rory was grateful for with her grandparents asking her about her work and throwing some questions to Logan about his business. Her mother was quiet for the rest of the meal but ate all of her generous serving of dessert (It was apple sage tart which served her apples craving nicely) and her grandparents seemed to stay away from further discussion of her and Logan as a couple which relieved her greatly. She really didn't need to feel any more awkward around Logan that she already did.

After dinner had ended, her grandparents walked her, her mother and Logan outside. Whilst her mother spoke to her grandparents, Rory took that moment to say a private goodbye to Logan. She didn't know when or if she would seem him again and didn't want to let him go without saying what she had wanted to ever since he walked away from her.

"Logan, can I speak to you for a moment before you go?"

"I was hoping you would say that", Logan grinned taking a step closer towards her. She tried not to allow his proximity to throw her off or distract her from what she was planning to say but it was hard to force herself not to breathe in and inhale his familiar scent. "I've missed you, Rory".

"Logan, stop before you make me forget what I'm saying", Rory placed a hand on his chest to force him to stay in place. He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement but stayed still. "Ever since you walked out of my life three years ago I kept replaying it over and over in my mind and thinking about what if I'd said yes or what if I'd done things differently but I know in my heart that I did the right thing. I'm not saying the way I turned you down was right, I realise I could have done that differently but I know that I can't regret turning you down then. I wasn't ready Logan. And I'm sorry that I hurt you, I am really sorry for that".

"Rory..." She instinctively stepped back as he moved forwards and closed the little space that remained between them. "I'm sorry".

"What?"

"I was an idiot for walking away. I was heartbroken and blinded by my own hurt and wounded ego to take the time to think about you. It was only when I left that I realised what I'd given up. I never should have given you that ultimatum, you were only just out of school and were about to take on the news world by storm. I should have compromised but I didn't".

Rory didn't know that she had wanted to hear him say that until he said it and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wasn't the only one who had messed up. "I guess we both made mistakes".

"I guess we did", Logan agreed, his smile a lot sadder than the one he had given her moments ago. "But maybe we've been given a second chance tonight, Ace".

"You think so?"

"I do, at least I hope so because when I ask you out I'll look like a jackass otherwise".

"You're asking me out?"

"We both live in the city now, Ace, I don't see how I can NOT ask you out knowing that you're so close to me ... like I said, I've missed you. Did you miss me?"

Rory knew by now that her grandparents and mother had stopped talking and were most likely listening in on their conversation but right now she didn't care about that. All she cared about was the man in front of her that she had been longing for ever since she said no to his proposal. Every time she had written an article or gotten published she had wanted to pick up the phone and tell him but remembered that she couldn't because he hated her now and there was no more Logan and Rory.

"Yes", she told him after a few moments. "I want to be us again, Logan. Do you think we can?"

"As long as there's a you and a me I think so, Ace".

"I should go", Rory told him, glancing behind at her family who were, as she thought, staring at them. Her grandmother couldn't disguise the wide smile on her face. "My mom's going to want to know what's going on".

Logan nodded and smirked at her "And your grandmother looks like we've just told her that the queen is coming over to visit". Rory giggled slightly in amusement at his comment. "So I assume your cell is the same?"

"Yeah".

"Good, mine too. I'll give you a call sometime if that's alright".

"It is more than alright Huntzberger".

"I want to kiss you but I think it would be weird with your mom and grandparents watching us like we're on stage".

"I'll speak to you later", Rory stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Logan's cheek, her heart speeding up as she did so. It had been three years but her lips had finally been reunited with some part of Logan's face, even if it wasn't the part that she really wanted to kiss.

"Goodnight, Ace".

"Goodnight, Logan".

She felt his eyes follow her as she made her way towards her grandparents, hugging them goodnight before she helped her mother into her car and got into the driver's seat. She gave him one last smile before she pulled out and began the drive back to Stars Hollow.


	4. Encounter

**Sooo, I know that this update has been long overdue and I'm sorry about that but it couldn't be helped!. Also I know not much action is going down right now but I do promise you I have a couple of twists and surprises up my sleeve that I hope will stir up some excitement :). Just hold on and be patient! Thank you to all the lovely reviewers who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

As Rory had expected, Lorelai questioned her over Logan on the drive back to Stars Hollow. She wasn't happy with her parents for their attempt at playing cupid but seemed to decide to save her rant until after she got her daughter's views on being around Logan again. Although Rory adored her mother, she didn't really know how to answer her questions. Things with Logan had ended in a way that she had never expected. She had always thought that if she saw Logan again he wouldn't want anything to do with her. She had rejected his proposal after all and upon reflection she realised she hadn't exactly been gentle about it either. She told her mother exactly that, but couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face. As soon as it appeared, Lorelai caught sight of it and eyed her daughter knowingly.

"So you and Logan, huh"

Rory kept her eyes on the road but looked confused at her mother's random statement. "What?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you, do you think you two will get back together?"

"I think Logan hopes so…"

"And what about you, babe?"

"I don't know but I really did miss him, so maybe…" she confessed, knowing that she couldn't keep anything from her mother and didn't really want to anyway. She remembered some of her past mistakes – Dean – and regretted that she hadn't talked more or listened to her mother back then. Would she have saved herself a bit of heartache if she had? Possibly, she thought, but maybe she needed to make those mistakes so that she could become who she was now.

"That was quick", Lorelai commented. "I bet my parents will be over the moon that their match making efforts are finally paying off. Should I buy a hat for the wedding?"

"Logan and I have nothing to do with Grandma or Granddad", Rory said defensively. "It could have gone completely the other way and backfired on them. I didn't know Logan still felt anything for me".

Her mother looked at her as if she had just declared that Nicole Kidman's version of _Bewitched_ was better than the TV show. I doubt he just forgot about you like you, kid. And I saw how he was with you. He looked at you like you had hung the moon".

"I really hurt him though, Mom".

"He hurt you too", Lorelai pointed out, always a champion of her daughter. "The blame doesn't rest entirely on you, sweetie. He backed you into a corner and walked away when he didn't get the result he wanted".

"Maybe but I don't know…I just wish we'd done things differently that's all".

"Well I personally think it's good that you two broke up".

This time Rory did momentarily take her eyes off the road to throw her mother a quick incredulous look.

"You went your separate ways, you got time to grow as individuals and do what you wanted to do without the risk of either one of you holding the other back. Now Logan's in New York, you're in New York and your both doing what you've always wanted. The timing is way better now than it was back then. You're in the same place literally and figuratively".

"You have a point".

"Of course I do, I am your mother and Lorelai Gilmore. I am wiser than the Dalai Lama".

"Okay" Rory snorted as she drove past the Stars Hollow sign. Their conversation changed to lighter subjects such as who was the best batman – Rory voted Christian Bale, Lorelai Michael Keaton – and who would win in a wrestling match – Betty White or Julie Andrews, as they drove the rest of the way home. As soon as they entered, Lorelai immediately disappeared to bed since pregnancy and her parents had worn her out while Rory threw herself on her bed and pulled out her laptop.

She knew Paris would never forgive her if she didn't respond to at least one of the many emails that she had sent during the course of the day. The blonde was constantly fretting that now they were out of college; Rory wouldn't feel the need to keep in touch with her anymore because they no longer had Yale together nor had the roommate bond that they had previously enjoyed. Rory pressed upon her last message and rolled her eyes at her complaints about how Doyle never picked up after himself – _"it's like having a dog, I swear although house broken dogs have better hygiene than Doyle" _and that medical school was "a bitch".

Rory quickly compiled a response to Paris's comments about Doyle, medical school, her parents and answered the few personal questions that her neurotic friend had bothered to send her back. Once she clicked send, she closed down her laptop and decided to get some sleep. However she checked her phone before slipping under the sheets in case she had any messages (okay messages from just one person) and smiled when she saw that he had texted her already.

_Night Ace __J__x_

The following few days passed relatively quickly for Rory as she helped her mother out at the Inn and got caught up on the towns activities and the hot gossip from Babette and Miss Pattie when she ran into them in the town square. However during these few days she felt the glaring silence from Logan as he had failed to text her since his cutesy goodnight message after Friday dinner. She hoped that he hadn't suddenly changed his mind and remembered that Rory rejected his proposal and could never be trusted ever again or had made a list of the things that drove him crazy about her and decided she wasn't worth the hassle after all. She knew logically that he was most likely busy with his grandfather being ill and his business that needed running,

Still the longer he went without texting her, the more anxious she was making herself and then she kept scolding herself for being that needy, clingy girlfriend that wasn't even officially a girlfriend yet, which she had promised she would never be. In an attempt to stop herself from overthinking things as she typically did, and therefore eventually making her do something she would later regret, she insisted on running errands for her mother. Her latest 'errand' wasn't even an errand. They were having one of their famous movie nights with all the classics – Casablanca, An Affair to Remember, Gone With the Wind – and Lorelai desperately wanted mint chocolate chip ice-cream, which of course they had none of which meant Rory was to make a quick trip to Doosies.

She pulled up outside of the grocery store, waving to Kirk who was currently standing on a pair of ladders and pinning something onto a post in the middle of the square and made her way into Doosies. She picked up her mother's ice-cream and some items for herself, making a mental list to make sure that they had everything that they would need for their movie night. However she was so lost in her 'list' that she didn't realise she was about to bump into someone before it was too late. She stumbled back upon impact whilst a grunt came from the other person. Her cheeks filled with red as she realised what had happened and immediately began to splutter out an apology. "Oh I am so sorry, I am really-"

Rory froze as she recognised the person in front of her. She hadn't seen Dean in years but he was still as tall and lanky as ever with the same haircut and youthful face that she remembered. He blinked in surprise at her before his lips twitched upwards into a small smile. "Oh, hi Rory, it's been a long time. I didn't realise you were back in town".

"Oh, yeah. Hey Dean" She shuffled awkwardly, feeling none of the butterflies that she used to feel whenever she looked into his brown puppy-like eyes.

"You look good".

"So do you. How are things?".

"Things are okay. I got engaged" he told her and looked at her hesitantly, as though he thought she was going to be upset by this.

Rory felt a jolt of surprise at his words but none of the hurt that had accompanied the last time he had told her he was getting married. "Really, that's great!" Dean seemed relieved by her reaction and was quick to turn the conversation onto her.

"Yeah. How about you? I hear you're a big shot reporter"

"I wouldn't say that but I like to think I'm making my mark on the world" she smiled back at him politely and felt a pleasant relief that she could be so comfortable in his presence after the awkward way they had ended things between them.

Dean seemed genuinely pleased for her judging from the bright smile on his face. "I better go but it was great seeing you, Rory".

The youngest Gilmore watched her former boyfriend walk away and felt surreal for just a brief moment. She hadn't seen Dean in years and now all of a sudden they crossed paths again. All she needed now was for Jess to turn up and she would have the makings of a bad MTV reality show starring her and all three of her exes, except not really since Dean was getting married for the second time. She hoped that it wouldn't be to another Lindsay but other than that she had no feelings about it. After their final break up he had been surprisingly easy to get over (probably because she'd had a certain blonde around) unlike with Logan who she had never really managed to recover from. Even Jess hadn't been as hard.

Rory shook herself out of her thoughts and finished getting the rest of her list before making her way back to her mother and Luke's house. Her mother sent her questioning looks when she arrived home but after putting their goods away, it was Lane she really felt like talking to. She grabbed her cell phone and immediately called her best friend.

"Rory, what's up? I've just about managed to get the twins to go to sleep and Zach is out with the guys so I have some time to talk, which is good because I don't think we've managed to have a long conversation that ran longer than 5 minutes in years!".

"Lane, slow down!" Rory laughed. "I just wanted to talk to you about something weird that just happened".

"Oh I love weird, hit me".

"So get this? I was in Doosies picking up some mint chocolate chip ice-cream for mom-".

"Obviously, ice-cream is a must have for expectant mommies".

"Anyway I was minding my own business, and guess who I ran into?".

"No idea".

"Dean".

"Dean. Like your ex-boyfriend Dean?"

"No James Dean, yes my ex-boyfriend".

"I bet that was awkward".

"Actually that's the thing, it wasn't awkward at all" Rory exclaimed as she threw herself down on her mattress. It was good being able to talk to her best friend. They didn't get to speak as much as they used to with Rory busy as a reporter in New York and Lane a drummer, waitress and mom to two boisterous twin boys as well as wife to Zach. "I looked at him and didn't feel anything, not even when he told me he was engaged"

"Are you kidding me? Pretty boy's getting married again? His last one only ended like two years ago!"

"Lane, he got divorced five years ago" Rory corrected her friend.

"Well I still think that he's pretty pathetic" Lane retorted, having no love for Rory's first love." I heard from Miss Pattie who got it from Barbette who heard from Dean's parent's neighbours who got it from Dean's mother that Dean was seeing a high school senior not long after you two broke up and then when things ended with her he was dating some cougar".

"Ew".

"Ew is right my friend" Lane agreed. "So speaking of Rory Gilmore's love life, well we weren't but that's totally not the point, have you met anyone interesting in New York yet?"

"Well I guess I should have started with this first and told you days ago when it happened but I ran into Logan at my grandparent's dinner".

"Logan!" Rory winced at the sheer pitch of her friend's voice down the line. "Hot blonde Yale Logan who was totally the love of your life until you turned down his proposal?".

"Yes".

"And what happened? Did you talk? Did you kiss?".

"Yes to the first one and no to the second, why would we have kissed?".

"I don't know, maybe you were overcome with how much you two loved each other and had missed each other that you just had to have a passionate make out right there in your grandparents living room".

"Lane, we talked and that was it. We decided we'd go on a date since Logan's living in the city now and we missed each other but I think we're going to take it slowly. We don't want to mess things up again".

"Yeah that's understandable" her friend answered before Rory heard a shrill cry in the background which could only mean that the twins had woken up. "Oh crap, I better go before someone takes out an eye".

"I'll speak to you later, Lane".

The two hung up and Rory was about to slip her phone away when it suddenly beeped with a text message. She opened it and felt a rush of relief when she saw it was from Logan.

Sorry Ace I've been so busy with grandpa and work that I totally forgot to call you. Maybe I can stop by your home tomorrow and pick you up for lunch?  
>Logan x<p>

She immediately clicked on the reply button and sent him an answer.

Logan lunch sounds great. I'll see you then.  
>Rory x<p> 


End file.
